nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the World of Zombies
End of the World (Of Zombies) is the main musical easter egg for Shinin no meiyo. It is a parody of End of the World (Of Warcraft) which in turn is a parody of It's the end of the world as we know it. It is activated by completing the Major Easter Egg Hiru's Final Wish then killing a Zombie with a Pack-A-Punched gun. It runs for three minutes, with a one minute ending which is less audible. It is sung mostly by an unknown male, but the background and the chorus are sung by Elena Siegman. Kevin Sherwood is presumed to either be the male singer, or the person playing the instruments. It appears in the storyline A Universe Splintered in the map World of Death. It is Jir'Ko's theme song, as if he fails to subdue the Kryll, it will mean the end of the world. Lyrics Normal writing represents sung lyrics, italic writing represents background singing That's great, now everywhere their heads shake Perks, Allies and Power-Ups But Hiru Masaki? He ain't afraid! Can't go back in time Can't use Wonder Weapons Richtofen's plans took a dive Daniel's buried alive Zombies are dropping Nikolai? What? Glug glug! Humans starting skatter Riot in sight! Sophia's on the strive, Group 935 Hiding in plain sight! Paris is fleeing Bunch of crazy dudes I hope your house burns down! Teleporters, Wonder Weapons, Pack-A-Punch all dropped Now you begin to complain... cry then! Uh oh here we go! Zombies running through Camping too! Shooting them, getting gifts Gotta get the top round Dogs released from the hound! Monkey Bombs aren't gonna save you from the fight Their juggernaut armour, slam bang hold tight! Think I better hide... It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time... Twelve and seven, cataclysm Don't fall into Napalm Patches Tak's gone So long, fuck this shit I'll hit the ground! River's steaming, charred land, lava spewing Asia's gonna drown Shangri-La is now the ground Join a clan, disband the world Meltdown Iceland Hellhound heel, mush mush! This means no more USSR Fiery seas and burning shores! He's burning and she's burning And their burning me alive! Offer me new perks offer me new enemies... Yeah I'll survive! It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies (They had their adventure) For real this time... For real this time... Now to check in on our weather girl Sophia how's the weather? I'm on fire! It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his time alone) It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his time alone) It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time... Another perk I can't decide! Fire skin, Scavenger light! Another major nerf! (2 1.0) HK's got the nerf Enemies with fangs! Bronze dragon, fright night And the light of kaboom You clan member, weapon basher You're gonna be a snack tonight! Hide? Right! It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his time alone) It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his time alone) It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time For real this time For real this time... (Whispering outro for last minute) It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his doomsday) It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time... It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his doomsday) It's the end of the world of Zombies (He had his doomsday) It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time... It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies It's the end of the world of Zombies For real this time... Trivia *The song is a reference to what happens at the end of Hiru's Final Wish easter egg and helps players understand what has happened and what they have done. *The only line from End of the World (Of Warcraft) that has remained unchanged is Twelve Eleven, Cataclysm. Don't fall into gaping chasms is replaced by 'Don't fall into Napalm Patches'. Category:Shinin no meiyo Category:Non-Canon Category:Hidden Songs Category:Music Easter Eggs